battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
ISAF Navy Original
NOTE: As of now there is a cap for adding new members. If you would like to join the ISAF, Please message Jaxdog or Sambobsung for an entrance application. Thank you! The ISAF Navy Here on Battleship Craft, I have decided make the glorious ISAF navy. The ships in this navy range in size, advancements, power, ect.. The ISAF Navy has recently started to grow in size and is now becoming one of the most powerful Navies in the world of Battleship craft. This page is for those involved in the ISAF and for the ISAF's admirals to post their names and ships! The ISAF Navy overcomes their enemies with strength in numbers, meaning that if face to face with a Super Warship, the ISAF will send in numbers of small ships to outnumber the Super Warship and sink it. ISAF Application Form If you wish to join our ranks, please fill out this application and either Jax or myself(Sambo) will look over it. Thanks! 1. Why do you wish to join the ISAF? 2. What will you bring to the ISAF? 3. Do you hack? If not do you plan to? 4. What's your gamecenter ID? 5. What's your leaderboard ranking? 6. What ships do you specialize in building? 7. How many ships do you have? 8. What is your flagship? The Uprising Retaliation Elsewhere in Battleship Craft, the Uprising Retaliation has planned to take over the seas. However, ISAF has decided to stand up against their malicious plan. Currently, a war has begun to spark. So far however, only one strange ship called the URCW Shattered Memories has attacked, but it held its own against one of the strongest ships. Is there more of these dangerous enemies? Time will tell... Uprising Retaliation Ships have a paint job of black and red, with white guns. Should you see these ships, sink them quick. The Elite ships have a paint job of a red base, with white on top with black guns. Beware of the Elite though, as they hit hard. The have been reports of sub-navies that have risen from the UR. The most notable one is the HYDRAXIS, currently led by UR Admiral Darksire. Rumours have it that there is also another one led by UR Admiral Tenebrous. It is suggested that you keep a look out for these ships, as they are more deadlier. Learn more about UR at this page: The Uprising Retaliation ISAF Members If you are in the ISAF add your name and a brief description * Fleet Admiral Jaxdog: Founder of the Battleship Craft ISAF. I make new ships as often as I can and welcome all of you to the ISAF! * Admiral Chief of Navy Operations Yamato: Commander of The 1st Heavy Artillery Fleet, And Super-Warship Supplier To The ISAF. * Admiral Chief of Navy Operations Sambobsung: Supplier of Super Carriers and heavy battleships. Has supplied both the ISAF Armageddon and TXCS Prototype Omega to aid the ISAF's cause. * NAVSPECWAR Vice Admiral DavidWu1: Commander of the Naval Special Warfare fleet, specializing in ASW and AA warfare, produces super battleships and escort destroyers. * Vice Admiral Dr. Welding: Supplier and Admiral of Super-warships from the Ruler-Class Fleet. Has supplied the infamous Dictator, along with a hospital ship * Rear Admiral (Upper) Scoutwulf575: Supplier of very high-technology vessels, main electronic warfare ship supplier of the fleet as well as ICBM vessels, makes use of quantum computers and restrained AIs. * Rear Admiral (Lower) Phantom: Admiral of the Mx Task Force, ready to respond to any threat to ISAF and it's allies. Deployment of the Mx fleet (under ISAF colors) will be imminent when threats to the ISAF are on the go. * Advanced Ballistics Captain Math02u3: Supplies supporting vessels for maintaining order during combat with patrols and light DDGs. Ships used for patrolling secured islands, can damage well. * Captain MrAnzac: Commander of the Ranger Carrier Strike group. * Captain Nickel: Battleplan coordinator, Strategist and War-time Negotiator. Main Supplier of medium-grade battleships/battlecruisers. Blueprints are currently not available as of this moment, as he is doing reconnaissance and espionage on the UR faction. * Commander Garuda sensei: '''Commander of the 5th naval batallion of the ISAF navy, primary supplier of patrol boats and secret ships. Secondary supplier of battle carriers. * '''Commander Owlfeathers: Supplier of light cruisers, battlecruisers, and destroyers. Also part of the research and development team attempting to create ships capable of effective flight. * Commander PolarWolf: Veteran of previous BSC wars and provider of heavy assault ships of whichever class is found suitable. * Commander Qapta1n: Specializes in secret strikes and negotiations. I am also good at patrolling. * Nighttime Operations and Infiltration Commander Admiral Phoenix: Main supplier and operator of night combat warships. * Combat Operations Commander AEGIS: Specializes in combat operations and navigation. Plans out combat plans in times of naval war. * Lieutenant Commander Nerfnerf123 (AKA: Undercoverpengu): '''Supplier of hybrid Battleship/Carriers. Produces warships that are powerful yet economical to build. Likes penguins. * '''Lieutenant Commander Moleiro: Supplies the ISAF with things from factories to battleships. Tries to make whatever is needed. * Lieutenant Commander frostfireAngel13: speacilizes in aircraft forces also good at extreme combat against powerful ships. im also a great stategist when it comes to counterstrikes. ISAF Navy Ships Add your ISAF ships here! include a description if possible. Note: the ISAF colors are blue and white, so if you want to show some patriotism, color your ships those colors! ��.jpg|The ISS Cookie Cruiser.jpg|This is the ISS Distant Thunder, A highly advanced postwar frigate Science .jpg|This is the ISAF mobile research facility, we don't know whats going on but one thing for sure, the products experimented and researched in this is war changing. OP.jpg|The Megalith III is a successor to the earlier super carriers, while it may not be pretty, she get her jobs done with 700 planes. Liberty.jpg|The ISS Liberty IV a ship that ranks VIP and is a decent foe Talon.jpg|The ISS White Talon is a cruiser with decent firepower and armor Talons .jpg|The V-1 Talon a cruiser with high armor IMG_1803.JPG|The Stiletto is a new heavy battleship outfitted with the bleeding edge of modern technology. IMG_1770.JPG|The Orion VS54 is a heavy destroyer designed to support larger ships in combat. IMG_1769.JPG|The Parallax is a large transport vessel making her way to ship factories with fresh supplies IMG_1772.JPG|A relatively expendable scout drone for long range scout missions. IMG_1846.JPG|The Raptor Stealth Strike Landing Craft is designed with stealth in mind to get 240 man battalion onto enemy islands. IMG_1773.JPG|The Bird of Prey II is a old ship retrofitted with new parts to fight for the control of the seas. IMG_1804.JPG|Steel Rain II is one of the ISAF's few super ships currently available. IMG_1844.JPG|A ship factory boasting one of the best radar network systems and an extensive AA platform. SentinelII.jpg|The Sentinel II, a light cruiser which uses hydrofoils to increase its speed. Arrowhead.jpg|Arrowhead-class destroyer, armed and armored fairly heavily for its size, but with lower than average speed. RoboticSquid.jpg|An ISAF Robotic Squid. Constructed almost solely for the purpose of outdoing the UR's mind controlled squids, but a surprisingly effective combatant against small vessels. Ethereal.jpg|ISAF Ethereal, a nuclear powered attack submarine. Carries eight underwater torpedo tubes and moves at about 60 knots. ISAF_Tsunami.jpg|ISAF Tsunami, a heavy torpedo boat meant for area denial and attacking large fleets of enemy ships. Albatross.jpg|ISAF Albatross. Designed as a light, fast scout ship, and capable of reaching 194.4 knots while still able to turn almost instantly. Difficult to hit because of its small profile, and very well-armed for its size. Overwatch.jpg|Though technically a battlecruiser, the ISAF Overwatch is an electronics warfare ship capable of disabling even the most advanced systems. The experimental electrolaser mounted near the bow is also capable of delivering powerful bolts of electrical and thermal energy to a target. IMG_0910.JPG|Built after Vice admiral DavidWu1 watched star trek, the ISAF Enterprise packs little firepower but can cofuse the enemy to the point of screaming out "What the hell!!!!". IMG_0916.PNG|ISAF Thunderstrike was built to deal with massive amounts of UR aircrafts and midget subs. IMG_0915.JPG|This 200 meter long vanguard class heavy destroyer is cheap, tough and fast, however that came at the cost of firepower, her class is used to escort supercarriers and cargo ships. image.jpg|A super hybrid used mainly for air support and humanitarian relief. Vernon .jpg|The Veria is a light cruiser that is usually used as an escort to large vessels. ISAFS-118.jpg|The ISAFS-118 is one of the most powerful subs in the ISAF Navy. It carries 20 underwater torpedo tubes with torpedoes specifically colored to blend in with the water. However, it is limited with of a speed of only 23 knots ISS Enceladus.jpg|The ISS Enceladus is a simple yet very effective battleship, it had decent firepower and has a toughness of nearly 6500. The Enceladus is very hard to sink due to its toughness and stability ISAFD-03 DORADO.jpg|This is the ISAFD-03 Dorado. It is a fast and agile light Aegis destroyer. It has a payload of 8 missiles, 2 MK.45s, mines, and depth charges. Its top speed is 194.5 knots. Because of the Dorado's speed and maneuverability it is an excellent sub hunter/mine layer Reatal.jpg|The Retaliation is a light cruiser with high armor and decent fire power IMG 0923-1-.jpg|The Pegasus assault ship is the ISAF's first assault ships, providing transportation in forms of 15 landing ships and dozens of air support fighters. Aria.jpg|The Aria is an escort carrier made to take out smaller vessels ISAFD-04 Emancipator.jpg|The ISAFD-04 Emancipator Aegis Destroyer ISAFE-01 Prototype Light Destroyer.jpg|ISAFE-01 Prototype Light Carrier ISS Enceladus II.jpg|The ISS Enceladus II is an improved version of the original. Now carries six 46cm guns and has a toughness of nearly 7500. It is also more stable. It is a bit slower due to the added toughness. Quatamaran .jpg|A quatamaram assault ship ISAF Mad Cat.jpg|The ISAF Mad Cat, a successful experiment. Thusly named because the front profile resembles that of a Mad Cat battlemech. Confetti_Factory.jpg|Designed for parties at sea, the ISAF Confetti Factory will make multicoloured rain everywhere it goes. Don't mind that those are bullets, RFGs don't hurt anything anyway. ImageRevenant.jpg|The ISAF Revenant II, a highly advanced light battlecruiser optimized for long range combat and strikes with its oxygen torpedoes. Category:Navies and Fleets